undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living
can you spot this Cause life stopped getting in mah way ' ' Goodbye - The Walking Dead Game OST Fear The Living is a story by Lee Everett that follows the story of the pimp Ken Myers Jr.. Fear The Living's prequel is Beside The Dying Fire. This is FTL's Official Gif Plot It's about five months into the apocalypse, and 19 year old Ken Myers Jr. never thought that he would experience the things he has. He has lost everything he has ever loved, and is afraid to make relationships due to this. And his fear of making relationships continually deepened due to the fact that his arch nemisis Wesley Snipe has always been on his tail. But after meeting a little kid named Logan Kent, this all changed. Ken now learned how to love again, how to create a relationship, but how long with this all last. Timeline The apocalypse begins in 2010 Issues |} |} |} Characters See Fear The Living:Characters For a page with no spoilers see Fear The Living:Characters (No Spoilers) Trivia *Fear The Living was the wiki's featured story from 9/28/13 - 11/12/13 *Fear The Living takes place in the Walking Dead TV Series universe (formerly). *Thanks to Teh badass Baity for makin mah banner :D *Thanks to Cloney for helping me with the character pages, and the character page, and for giving me a few ideas. *FTL is going to have a sequel, The name is Plan Z *FTL is also going to have a spinoff, on Wesley Snipe called Meet The Snipes Plan Z ' ' Plan Z takes place 30 years into the apocalypse. The Fort has stood tall for more than 28 years through most of this apocalypse, but when the biters start getting through the walls more frequently the safe zone is in trouble. Fearing the worst the leader of the safe zone sends some of his men off on the ominous Plan Z, that promises not everyone will return. Some of the characters appearing are: *Paul Giamatti as James Wilson *Scarlett Johansson as Vicki Swan *Hugh Jackman as Eddie Jones *Brad Pitt as Logan Kent Meet The Snipes ' ' Meet The Snipes revolves around Wesley Snipe, a former family man who turned into a hardened murderer after the death of his family. Learn what he did before the apocalypse, how he came to joining the bandits fully, and how he came to becoming what he is now. Some of the characters appearing are: *Kurt Russell as Wesley Snipe *Jason Statham as Superior *Randy Couture as John Worth *Sylvester Stallone as Ralph The Tale of a Psycho ' ' Leaving off where Lee left Fear The Living. Lee Oswald is picked up by a new group after escaping from a dangerous herd of walkers....and starts picking them off one by one. One of the characters appearing is: *Matt Smith as Lee Oswald Awards Fear The Living has recieved the following Awards. UFSW's 2013 Winter Awards Wins: *'Outstanding Antagonist: 'Wesley Snipe *'Outstanding Character Relationship:' Ken Myers Jr. , Logan Kent , and Rosalie Nominations: *'Outstanding Female Lead:' Rosalie Featured Story Fear The Living was the wiki's featured story from 9/28/13 - 11/12/13 Category:Stories Category:Lee Everett Stories Category:Fear The Living